No me jodas Aiden
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: Para Jodie Holmes la vida de todo tipo de formas era simplemente algo tedioso, todo por culpa de Aiden, o eso cree.
1. La chica del parque

**_Una pequeña idea que tuve al jugar Beyond two souls, porque el soldadito con el que sale Jodie me cae de lo peor desde que le mintió, es más desde el comienzo cuando le obliga a ir con él. _**

**_Disclaimer: Beyond two Souls_**

**_Advertencias: Femslash, muerte de un personaje y Lemmon, posible violencia_**

**_Rating: M_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>No me jodas Aiden<span>_**

Desde muy pequeña sabía que esa entidad iba a causarles problemas más desde que la internaron con un par de doctores para que hagan pruebas, pero no sospechaba hasta qué punto, Aiden se ponía celoso hasta de las amigas que hacía así que ni imaginar cuando hablaba de novios, cuando se enteraba de que le gustaba alguien le hacía la vida imposible a ella y al pobre chico, claro que un día mandó todo al diablo.

Era adolescente, tenía un poco más de libertad tal y como salir a pasear el fin de semana, pero primero tenía que avisarle a Nathan antes y listo. Ese día había decidido pasar su fin de semana en un parque, ella comenzó a caminar hasta llegar y cuando lo hizo se acostó en el pasto a leer, pero cuando comenzó la parte romántica Aiden tiró el libro.

— ¡Aiden!— Gritó enfurecida, se levantó molesta y vio como el libro estaba en el lago—Muy bien, la has cagado, no te das una idea de cuánto te odio—

Cuando estuvo por tomarlo se agachó mucho y casi se cae, cuando estuvo por caerse alguien la tomó de la cintura y la tiró hacia atrás.

—Wow ¿Tanto vale eso para ti? Déjame yo te ayudo—Le dijo la persona misteriosa. Al pasarle por el lado se dio cuenta que era una mujer, era una chica, rubia pelo corto y ropa elegante, ella se agachó de mejor forma de la que ella hizo y tomó con facilidad el libro, aunque también ayudaba que era más alta y por ende sus brazos más largos. Cuando lo tomó trató de secarlo un poco antes de dárselo, pero no había mucho que hacer.

—Siento por tu libro, debió de ser muy interesante para que casi te tires al agua por ello— La chica sonriente le entregó el libro, la otra se lo agradeció, era linda la verdad, y tenía una linda sonrisa.

—No se que hubiese sido sin ti

—Estarías hecha sopa supongo

—Sí supongo—Rio y le tendió la mano— Soy Jodie Holmes—

—Oh, tal y como Sherlock, lindo nombre, ambos en realidad, mi nombre es Gabrielle Gispert —Le dio la mano alegremente—Bueno supongo que venía de paso así que debo irme, pero fue un placer conocerte, Jodie, cuando quieras nos volvemos a encontrar, además hay un libro que pienso que te gustaría ya que lees los de Agatha Cristie.

—Por supuesto, normalmente me paseo por aquí los fines de semana

—Claro, lo tendré en cuenta, nos vemos—Y se despidió y se fue.

Eso había estado bien, le cayó de maravillas esa chica y eso que solo habló con ella un rato, le pareció extrañísimo que Aiden no se molestara ni nada cuando la conoció, normalmente el trataría de ser de lo más cruel , así que se sorprendió mucho.

Al fin de semana siguiente se decidió por volver al parque, pero no había nadie, o no a quien esperaba así que se decepcionó un poco, había traído algo para escribir esta vez. Aiden no le molestó en ningún momento así que ella era feliz, estuvo hasta muy tarde, tanto que terminó dormida.

Despertó cuando sintió que la sacudían suavemente, ella gruñó y abrió los ojos, frotándoselos ella se fijó en quien era él culpable.

—Aiden…te he dicho que no molestes—Se quejó sentándose, pero le tomó por sorpresa al ver quien estaba sentada a su lado.

—Hola buenas noches preciosa, ¿Aiden, quién es?—Le preguntó, Jodie se sonrojó con el cumplido pero negó con la cabeza.

—No, no es nadie, pero dime, ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Eres un poco obvia Holmes, aquí mismo estuviste hace un rato

La otra río, era verdad, pero bueno no se lo esperaba de todas formas así que solo le dijo que se siente.

—Bueno ¿Ahora si tienes algo de tiempo?

—Supongo ¿Qué tienes en mente?—Le preguntó

—Nada realmente, hablar me parece bien

—Está bien hablemos


	2. No estás sola

**_No estás sola_**

_Jodie no debía de tener más de ocho, le dijeron que no encontraron a nadie más con un don como el suyo, ella lo creyó después de todo ella tampoco conocía a nadie ni sus padres, así que los días en que estuvo con Nathan o Ryan ella lo creyó y siguió creyendo._

Era y una semana en la que ella y Gabrielle se conocieron, se habían vuelto buenas amigas, cada Sábado salían a hacer algo nuevo, iban a tomar helado, al parque, a la feria si es qué había, de compras aunque eso no era lo de Jodie la otra lograba convencerle, escuchaban música o simplemente compartían libros, no era gran cosa, pero ambas lo pasaban genial. Nathan estaba feliz de que por fin tuviese una amiga, tanto que ahora le dejaba salir también los Viernes y jueves, Jodie no podía ser más feliz, tenía a alguien con quien hablar de cosas de adolescentes y al mismo tiempo más días de salida gracias a ello.

Estaban en una cafetería tomando algo, Jodie ordenó un capuchino mientras que Gabrielle un submarino, ambas compartieron las medialunas. Comieron mientras disfrutaban de una charla simple y sencilla, pero esta se tornó peligrosamente personal.

—Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí, no creo que hayas estado todo el tiempo en esta ciudad considerando tu orientación?—Le preguntó Gabrielle, la verdad era que no, ella era originaria de otra parte, pero llevaba tiempo suficiente allí, el problema era que desde hace poco le permitían salir sin escoltas, por ello era que no tenía ni la remota idea de direcciones y esas cosas, así que simplemente tenía unas opciones, mentir y decir que siempre fue de allí pero era terrible con las direcciones aunque eso último parecía cierto por las vivencias de los últimos tiempos, evadir y cambiarle sutilmente el tema con el riesgo que lo retome con más fervor o decir la verdad, y arriesgarse a la dichosa pregunta de _¿Y entonces por qué te mudaste? _, esa era la peor opción, pero no quería empezar con el pie izquierdo mintiéndole o pareciendo una gallina al evadirle, así que se armó de valor y se arriesgó por la verdad.

—Ehm…la verdad es que estas en lo cierto, no soy originariamente de aquí, me mude—La otra se quedó pensativa—Mi turno, ¿Y tú eres de aquí?

—Sí, totalmente nacida aquí, aunque recientemente me mude de donde vivo pero es todo

—Ya veo, interesante.

—Ahora es el mío, ¿Por qué te mudaste?—Y tal y como predijo la dichosa pregunta llegó, otra vez tenía las tres opciones, optó de nuevo por la verdad.

—Por…asuntos familiares, es algo complicado pero así es—No mentía, su familia prácticamente la tiró a los científicos, por ello ella no quería tanto a su padre, pero a su madre tenía sentimientos confusas ante ella.

—Ya veo, ¿Pero qué asuntos tuviste como para mudarte?

—No te toca

—Oh vamos es parte de la misma pregunta

—No, y me toca ¿Qué es lo peor que hiciste?

—Uhm, supongo que robar a un hospital fue lo peor que hice, fue en mi etapa de rebelde—Rio la chica

—Vaya ¿Qué robaste y por qué?

—Hey, no creas que te dejo pasar esa, vamos responde mi anterior pregunta

—Vale…yo, bueno es complicado tuve un problema con mi padre, y me llevaron a otro hogar con otros cuidadores temporales hasta que pueda independizarme

— menudo lio familiar tenías que tener para que te separen de tu familia

—Como te dije es complicado. Ahora sí, ¿Qué y por qué robaste un hospital? No es algo que alguien haga todos los días

—Te sorprendería, bueno, digamos que estaba en apuros y necesitaba de medicamentos e instrumentos porque una vida peligraba — Jodie se sintió familiarizada con ello, recordó su estadía con los vagabundos y lo que tuvo que hacer para que nazca Zoey— Muy bien, ahora ¿Qué fue lo que tú hiciste?—

La otra se quedó pensando, eran tantas cosas…—Supongo que escapar de la CIA y ganarme una persecución que casi me cuesta la vida— Fue totalmente honesta

Gabrielle se sorprendió, vaya chica rebelde que resultó le superaba, aunque no podía decir que nunca huyó de la ley.

—No lo esperaba de ti, alguien que lee de Arthur Conan Doyle, Agatha Cristie y otras policiales parecería apegada a la ley no contra ella

—Sí supongo, ¿Hay algo de lo que te arrepientas mucho?

—Ehm, debería de pensarlo, pero la verdad no lo creo, por más arriesgadas o estúpidas que fueron muchas cosas que hice a lo largo de mi vida no me arrepiento ni por un segundo de ninguna.

—Eso es impresionante

—Sí supongo, aunque bastante normal para mi gusto, ¿Y tú?

—Yo…pues, no, tampoco hay algo de lo que me arrepienta, hasta los errores me enseñaron algo o me llevaron a donde debía estar en el momento justo, así que no me arrepiento de nada, ni siquiera de haber tirado el libro accidentalmente al agua aquel día

—Oh claro, ni yo, sin eso no conocería a la mejor persona que hay en este mundo—Rio Gabrielle, Jodie no entendía el poder de esta chica para hacerle sonrojar porque era mucho.

—Bueno eso es bueno de saberlo, ¿Alguna vez estuviste totalmente sola?

Gabrielle se quedo seria y pensando por unos minutos al punto de asustar a Jodie.

—Sí…y fue terrible, me sentía tan sola y desvalida que en ese tiempo pensé seriamente en el suicidio—No podía creerlo, compartía hasta eso con ella, cuando estuvo en su época como vagabunda y fugitiva en ambas ella se planteó morir, era tan serio el tema que se tiró del puente pero Aiden la salvó como siempre.

—Vaya…eso debió ser duro

—Por como lo dices presumo que tú también pasaste por algo similar

—Eso cuenta como pregunta, pero sí, he pasado momentos muy duros, cuando huía de la CIA y cuando estaba sin techo, en serio estuve sin techo, fue toda una historia que algún día te contaré porque es larga, casi tan larga como lo de la CIA pero igual de dramática

—Sorprendente, y tramposa, vale pregunta lo que quieras

—Sí pudieras cambiar algo de tu vida qué sería

—Simple cambiaría a una persona cuando estoy muy enojada

—… ¿A una persona?

—Sí, a Evelyn cuando se pone molesta, y por si lo preguntas antes de que hagas más trampa de la que ya haces, ella es una hermana

—Ya veo, entonces creo que te toca

—Sí, y tú ¿Cambiarias algo?

—Varias veces pensé en ello sabes, pero ahora simplemente no lo sé, pero creo que no lo haría—Era verdad, siempre pensó en qué sería de su vida sin Aiden, qué sería ser una niña normal como todas, pero pronto se dio cuenta que Aiden era parte de lo que es y no de lo que podría ser, tenía que aceptarlo, y de cierta forma luego de tantos años con el no puede no hacerlo, se podría decir que estaba dejando ser las cosas como debían ser sin desear lo contrario aunque a veces se le escapaba e imaginaba posibilidades.

—Vale, está bien

—Entonces… ¿Cuál fue la peor etapa de tu vida y por qué? Puedes no responder si es muy privado

—Oh, no te molestes, creo que no sabría decir cuál, tuve varias muy crudas, me reservo de decir el por qué de todas menos de una, en donde me echaron de casa, tuve que arreglármelas por mí misma y en eso me quedé en casas ajenas y me pasó todo tipo de cosas, esa fueron una de las veces en donde me sentí muy sola como te dije antes.

—Eso es duro, y como supongo que me harás la misma pregunta como vienes haciendo hace rato, diré que tampoco podría decidirme por una, pero hay donde sufrí bastante, de forma diferente a las demás y eso la hace muy mala, porque sentía que no podía confiar ni en mi misma y es la peor sensación del mundo, no era capaz de tener una buena idea de nada, no habían planes para futuro ya hasta hacía pensado en que no había futuro

—Muy jodido lo tuyo, eres toda una depresiva—Le empujó juguetonamente

—Y tú me dirás que no lo eres también—Le devolvió el empujón

—Oh, pero no a ese nivel preciosa—Se había acostumbrado a su manía de decirle así, así que le dio otro suave empujón de vuelta, así ambas comenzaron una guerra de eso.

Jodie terminó por debajo de ella en uno de esos, reían sin parar, con los ojos cerrados, la verdad nunca en su vida se había divertido tanto, menos con alguien cercano a su edad, por lo que ella estaba muy feliz con su nueva amiga.

Cuando las risas cesaron lentamente ella simplemente abrió los ojos, vio lo cerca que estaban sus caras y cuerpos, también lo fijo que le miraba Gabrielle, ¿Acaso estaba mirándole desde que cayeron? Eso le hizo estremecerse.

Se creó una extraña tensión entre ellas, de modo que Gabrielle comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella.

_¿Pero…qué?, _Se preguntó cuando estaba a centímetros de sus labios, pero cuando casi le tocaba debió el beso a su mejilla.

Ambas cerraron los ojos, se sentía tan bien, Jodie podía sentir como la electricidad corría de forma placentera por su mejilla hasta el resto de su cuerpo, así fue como solo se dedicó a sentir, luego pensaría que rayos acabo de pasar.

Gabrielle rápidamente se apartó y levantó. Jodie se sentó mirándole extrañada por su actitud.

—L-lo siento tanto…—Ella estaba que no podía decir nada más de tres palabras porque se sentía muy tonta en ese momento, así que se disculpó y se marchó.

Jodie suspiró y se acortó de nuevo posando el brazo sobre sus ojos.

—No me lo puedo creer, tengo una amiga y yo misma la fastidio… ¿Qué hice para cagarla tanto, dime, soy tan mala persona que nadie dura más de dos segundos conmigo?—Aiden se desvaneció de su lado, cosa que le extraño, ¿A dónde iría?

Mientras tanto en los ojos de Aiden, él siguió hasta encontrarse con Gabrielle que estaba apoyada contra un árbol tapándose los ojos con frustración

—No me lo creo…si seré idiota…— Y Aiden se quedó escuchándole hasta que entró en acción, primero se arrimó hasta una rama donde estaba una manzana, la hizo caer sobre el hombro de la chica para llamarle a atención— Auch ¿Pero qué…?

Pero la chica no le dio mayor importancia por lo que tuvo que recurrir a algo más, con ello simplemente hizo que un bote de basura cayera.

—Oh vamos, ¿Qué pasa aquí?—Preguntó yendo a levantarlo, Aiden hizo que la botella pasara rodando en dirección a donde estaba Jodie—Oh no, ni en broma—Tomó rápidamente la botella y se marchó antes de que algo más pasara tratando de unirla a Jodie nuevamente.

Esa noche a ambas les costó conciliar el sueño.


	3. No me lo esperaba

**_No me lo esperaba_**

Jodie y Gabrielle no habían vuelto a verse por un tiempo, cosa que extrañó a ambas, pero eso no era lo peor, cuando ella quiso buscarle recordó que no tenía ni su número ni dirección, genial, ahora qué haría. Con ello cuando despertó era Nathan quien lo hizo, le dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer que se vistiera.

La llevó a un centro de investigaciones donde intentaban hacer un condesador una clase de portal entre este mundo y el otro, así fue como pasó todo el día dentro de ese laboratorio luchando por llegar hasta ese dichoso portal para apagarlo, porque los _Demonios _ o como así los llamaba ella, habían cruzado la línea y comenzaron a matar gente, gracias a Aiden lo logró luego de mucho esfuerzo y ver personar muertas, vaya experiencia, exquisita.

Cuando ella volvió estaba tan cansada que olvidó que era Viernes, así que durmió una larga siesta cuando despertó fue por algo de tomar, pero se encontró con Nathan

—Jodie que sorpresa ¿Qué haces aquí? No se supone que ahora deberías estar con tu amiga—Le dijo el hombre haciéndose una taza de café

_Dios, tiene razón como pude olvidarlo así de fácil, se supone que tengo que estar con Gabrielle, además hay cosas que tengo que hablar con ella…como ese raro momento antes del beso en la mejilla, parecía que totalmente iba dirigido a mis labios._

Así que corriendo tomó su bicicleta cosa que le compro su amigo Cole, así que simplemente pedaleó lo más rápido que pudo para salir de allí.

Cuando llegó hasta donde siempre se encontraban allí estaba dormida Gabrielle, vaya, ahora era su turno de verla dormir. Era extraño pero cuando se sentó a su lado no pudo hacer más que apreciar lo linda que era.

_Vamos, por qué piensas en eso ahora, por qué no la despiertas y hablan_

Aiden le dio un empujón haciendo que quedara encima de ella

—Aiden ¡Maldición!—Murmuró tratando de no ser muy ruidosa para no despertarle menos ahora en esta pose, pero Aiden se quejo, si fuera cualquier otra persona no le entendería pero ella le conocía, estaba diciéndole que él no había sido—Sí claro como no Aiden. Y yo soy Wonderwoman, venga ya, déjame levantarme sin nada y olvidaré que actuaste como un idiota total—

Pero tarde, cuando intentó levantarse, cayó de nuevo, le empujaron y su boca fue a parar directamente contra el puente de la nariz de la chica— ¡Mierda! ¿Qué rayos te pasa, puedo saber?— Pero el golpe despertó a Gabrielle como suponía, ambas se fregaron el lugar del golpe. Gabrielle abrió los ojos adolorida

—Jodie… ¿Jodie, a qué vino eso?—Se frotaba más lenta y suavemente la nariz.

—Y-yo…no es nada, solo me caí, perdón planeaba despertarte pero me salió de una forma inesperada

—Vaya que sí, menudo golpe que me has dado, por poco me la rompes

—Eres una exagerada

—Ajá, pero no soy yo la que disfruta estando encima de mío—Jodie se sonrojó y apartó al instante cayendo al lado sentada

—Lo-Lo siento mucho

—No te preocupes, pero… pensé que no venías ¿Tenías planes hoy? No quiero interrumpir nada

—No para nada, solo que tuve un día algo agitado para mi gusto

—Claro, imagino, bueno la verdad no…pero me gustaría poder hacerlo, ¿Qué tanto hiciste

_Bueno me cargue a un científico poseído, mi ente se llevó a varios demonios y apague un portal que podría haber sido la causa del fin del mundo, aparte de eso compre la leche y fui a casa._

—Nada realmente, solo trámites aburridos, fue a sacar la planta que dejó mi madre en el cajero, pague cuentas, compré e hice la comida, llené solicitudes para universidades y otras cosas burocráticas aburridísimas que no valen la pena contar—Y en parte no mentía, solo que eso hizo el Lunes no hoy.

—Wow, eres trabajadora al parecer ¿Qué acaso tus padres de verdad te tienen separada y su único contacto es la paga, además me da curiosidad, vives sola?—Le preguntó totalmente curiosa

—Con que empezamos el juego de preguntas, vale, bueno primero no, tengo más contactos con ellos que eso así que eso es solo una forma rara de mi madre de mostrarme que confía en mí o algo así, y segundo no, tampoco vivo sola, vivo con un par de hombres y ellos me mantienen mayormente, me dan dinero para las cuentas para la comida etc, mientras que el dinero de mi madre lo gasto como quiera.

—Sorprendente, creí que vivías sola, tienes pinta de hacerlo eres madura para tu edad, que por cierto me dijiste que era dieciséis, además nunca me contaste que tenías nuevos padres gays

—… ¿Qué? No, no te confundes, son colegas, tutores legales pero nada gays uno se llama Nathan y tiene esposa e hija y el otro Cole y tiene nova

—Oh, wow, wow, espera, dijiste ¿Nathan? Es el Nathan que conozco, e hombre que trabaja en ese raro laboratorio o no se que secreto

—… ¿Cómo le conoces?

—Yo… nada lo leí en un periódico por logros científicos

—Mientes, el nunca se dejaría mostrar en público

_Mierda,_ Pensó la rubia.

—Bueno…la verdad es que sí, no lo vi allí lo conozco de su trabajo es colega de mi tio

—de tu tío vaya nunca oí a nadie con tu apellido allí

—No es de parte de mi madre así que es de esperar

—Ah, claro, y ¿Qué más sabes de las cosas que hacen en ese lugar?

—La verdad de todo un poco más de que hay una zona en especial que trabaja con cosas paranormales y eso, además de otra de Química y curas de veneno

—Oh claro

—Pero eso solo me hace preguntar… Jodie ¿Qué haces allí?


End file.
